


My Only Love

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Monsters, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Mick didn't hate humans, per say, but he definitely didn't like them.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	My Only Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I hope it's okay.

Mick didn't _hate_ humans, per say, but he definitely didn't like them. 

They were strange, sniveling, pitiful little creatures who talked in strange tongues and were such close-minded, odd little fools with brains the size of a small chicken and weird looks. Their skin was pulled over their faces and stretched unpleasantly, big hair that poofed up and took up most of the space provided, little brains yet such big ideas. Mick hated when he had to masquerade as a human, because he looked so strange, so ugly, but he bit his tongue and did it anyways. 

All around him, there were people - women in their under things and men practically salivating at the sight like dogs about to ravage a piece of steak. Mick cringed at the very sight, shrinking away from their reaching hands, tucking his own inside of his jacket pockets so that he didn't scratch somebody with his nails and cause a scene again. 

One of the women came up close, but Mick stared at her through the thin lenses of his sunglasses until she felt a shiver run down her spine and she turned away with her tail tucked between her legs like a wounded dog. Mick made a faint noise and turned away, unsure of why he was there, but feeling the need, anyways, because something had drawn him to this disgusting little building on the edges of LA. 

There was a group of burly men in leather jackets playing pool and being obnoxious assholes, high-fiving each other in between cat calling a modestly dressed server, who glared over her shoulder on her way to one of the tables. A woman with streaked makeup and a swollen eye was slowly drinking in the corner. There were two men, a brunette and a blonde, talking in low tones over two glasses of whiskey. 

Mick felt disgusted at the mere sight, and wished that he could transform back to his natural face and wreak havoc amongst them, but he didn't. He looked around, frowning and wondering why he'd been so drawn to this putrid bar, when he should be back home, or perhaps finding somebody to satiate his aching hunger. 

Near the pool table, there was a younger man, leaning against the wall and glaring rather bitterly at nobody in particular. He was dressed like a miniature vagabond, with dark red streaks in his jet black hair, striking green eyes and pale skin that contrasted with the darkness around him. Mick paused, stopped, tilting his head at the man, who was on the other side of the bar, arms crossed. 

At the mere sight of this man, Mick felt something in his stomach that was both simultaneously pleasant and unpleasant. He had never felt such a way toward anybody else before, much less a _human,_ and it made him feel deeply curious and interested in this man. 

Slowly but purposefully, Mick made his way across the room, shouldering past the humans that seemed determined not to move away for both of their sakes, his gaze intent. "Hello." He said, simple, and perhaps awkward, staring at the man's face. 

Mick found the man to be quite beautiful, unique for his gender, and especially different from just about everybody else, since Mick had no interest in humans or any other creature in general. But the thing that caught his attention beyond his looks, was that when Mick approached, the man lifted his upper lip in a snarl. 

"What?" The man harshly. 

"My name is Mick Mars. I am - " Mick searched his mind. "A _talent_ agent." That was just a simple guess, but judging by the man's bass guitar that was slung over his shoulder, it was a good one. 

The man blinked, and his mouth twisted, but not in a snarl. "Nikki Sixx." He muttered, almost begrudgingly, straightening up slightly so that he wasn't hunched over. 

Mick smiled, careful not to show his teeth, not wanting to scare his new love before he had even gotten the chance to take him home.

' _I will treat you beyond all measures, give you a life that has meaning besides your drugs and your silly little band. I will give you love and protection, in exchange for your permanent loyalty._

_But I will not take no for an answer.'_

Mick splayed his hands. "I have a proposition for you." 


End file.
